


taking home silver

by defender13



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defender13/pseuds/defender13
Summary: no matter how hard marie tries, she can't deny the feelings she has for jill.





	1. Second place

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to RhiD29 for helping me with the french translations, you are the best!

The interviews after the game were a tear filled, frustrating process and Marie was crushed. The team loaded onto the bus to go back to the village. Looking down at her phone she was getting constant notifications from family, friends and fans. She didn't even look at her parents before she left the arena. 

 

To Papa: 

**_Papa, tell Pierre et Mama I'm so sorry._ **

 

Marie sent the text and turned off her phone so she could escape from the reality she was in... not that it helped. 

-

The best Marie felt was when she finally showered and laying in her bed watching a Korean TV show, unsure of what was happening due to the language barrier. Nonetheless she felt comforted by being alone. Brianne left to spend the night in a hotel with her family, so Marie had the room to herself. There was a knock. She froze. _Merde_. As she stood up all of her muscles started screaming at her to get back into bed. Another knock. 

"I'm coming." Marie fumbled her hair into a bun, annoyed. 

Sure enough there was Jill Saulnier in all her drunk glory, blushing feverishly. 

"Hi Pou." She held onto the side of the door frame to get her balance. 

"Jill what's going on?"

"Can I come in?" Marie could feel the familiar heat radiating off of Jill and it was comforting. 

"For sure." 

Jill stumbled in.

-

"So let me get this right," Marie's accent was thick and she tried her best to use the english slang her teammates had explained to her. "some girls invited you to drink, you said yes because you were upset?" Marie had her arms crossed, standing at the foot of the bed. 

"Mhmm." Jill was eating the last of Marie's Nutella. 

"And then you came here..." It clicked, she came to see her because she needed advice from a veteran. _I can do that_ she reassured herself "Look, I know we came up short and I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I wanted to do more. We will come back next time, I promise you that."

"Pou, stop. I came here because I wanted to see your face," Jill licked the chocolate off of her fingers. "I can't stop thinking about Canada Day _._ "  Marie blushed.

"We were drunk." Marie tried to brush it off simply, but she felt the heat spread to her ears. 

"Maybe, but I miss it."

"We already talked about this Jill, we're teammates first." 

"I like you, Pou." 

All Marie could think was how grateful she was that the lighting was dim so that Jill couldn't see her excessively red face. Even her chest was hot. Marie knew Canada Day was more than just a shared kiss, but she knows she has a responsibility as captain. 

"You're drunk." Marie tried to shrug it off and sat on the edge of what was Brianne's bed. 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"Nooooo," Jill dragged on "Hand me your water bottle." Marie got up passing her bottle. Their fingers graced gently, both of them lingering for a moment. Marie was scared, this is the most intimate she's been with someone since Kacey. 

"Jill, you should go back to your room."

"I can't. I promised Johnny I'd find a place to crash tonight so she could spend time with her boyfriend." 

"Oh, that's okay." Marie gave a soft smile and made her way out onto the balcony. Overlooking the village was a beautiful sight at night. Marie sat down on the chaise lounge looking up at the dark sky.  _Do what Caroline Ouellette would do._

So she replaced her anger with determination. 

-

"Hey wake up," Jill gently squeezed Marie's bicep. "Pou." 

Marie rubbed her eyes and shivered, she was freezing. Jill was looking down at her, concerned. 

"I didn't realize you fell asleep out here. You must be freezing." Jill extended her hand out for Marie to grab. 

"What time is it?" Marie asked as she slumped upwards.

"I think nearly four." 

Marie crawled into her bed desperate for warmth. And for a fleeting second she thought about how nice it would be if Jill were pressed up against her.

_**Stop it**._

 

 _"_ Jill?" Marie whispered

"Yeah?" 

"Merci." 

"Of course." 

 

 


	2. Mornin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> gueule de bois = Hangover  
> Si seulement tu savais= If only you knew

 

 

The mixture of country music and bright sun-rays hitting Jill in the face was enough to make her sigh in frustration and throw a pillow over her face. 

"Aw! Gueule de bois?" Marie's laugh was muffled by the pillow.

"Shhhh," Jill raised a free hand in the air as a plea. "no talking." her head pounding and throat cracking. 

"Well, I brought you a cure." 

Jill slowly removed the pillow from her face looking up at Marie skeptically. Before she could say anything more, Marie handed her a steamy mug filled to the brim with coffee. Jill took a sip and she wasn't sure if she should be surprised that Marie remembered how she took her coffee. 

"I owe you," Jill stayed quiet as she drank her coffee half slumped over the bed. "thanks Marie." 

"Anytime," Marie smiled sweetly, sitting down on the edge of the bed "I'm going to go take a shower. Do you need anything?" 

"No I'm good, enjoy." Jill smiled back, her heart pounding harder when their eye contact lingers. 

-

“Hey, could i use your shower?” Jill asked Marie who seemed to be really invested in the morning cartoon playing on the TV. _What a dork._

“For sure,” Marie smiled distractedly “I have clothes you can change into afterwards.” Jill smiled at the thought of wearing Marie's clothes while  walking into the washroom nearly frightened by her own reflection. Hair flying in hundreds of different directions. _You're a mess._

“Good one Jill.” She laughed at herself. Getting her body under the hot water caused goosebumps in the best way possible. Jill scrubbed her hair with Marie’s shampoo which smelt like coconuts. Jill convinced herself that this was the most thankful she’s ever been for a shower. Getting out of the shower is always the worst part because there is no more heat. Even with the tower wrapped around her she was freezing. 

-

Marie was no longer interested in the cartoon when Jill came out in her towel from the shower. Her collarbones prominent and wet. _Shit_. _Look away, look away before you start blushing_. Marie tried to act casual by looking down at her phone to browse her Instagram feed. 

“Marie can I wear these sweats?” Something inside of her was screaming to not look up, but she did. _Big mistake_. There she was, in Marie’s Boston University sweatpants and red nike sports bra. Marie was at a loss for words so she just nodded and smiled. 

“Do you have a hoodie I could wear? I’m freezing.” Marie felt like sprinting towards her drawers to get one so she wouldn’t be tempted to look at Jill’s ripped body. Marie opened the bottom drawer, pulling out her Les Canadiennes hoodie. 

“Close your eyes,” Marie pressed the hoodie against her chest smiling cheekily “I have the perfect one.” 

“Oh god.” Jill shut her eyes, laughing and facing Marie with her arms up in the air. For the first time Marie realized how much height she actually had on Jill, not much but it was helpful in this situation. She gently pulled the hoodie over Jill's body. Marie’s hips lightly grazing against Jill’s causing friction that neither were expecting. 

“You can open now,” Marie managed to choke out. “Its the only warm one I have.” Marie bullshitted. Jill looked down briefly but didn’t laugh too hard, frightened of breaking the closeness between them. 

“I’m sure my Cornell and Inferno teammates would love you for this.” Jill remarked sarcastically, pushing her stray hairs behind her ear. 

“Oh, don’t worry I’ll be sending pictures.” Marie 

“Who knew sweet Marie was such a shit disturber.” Jill let her hands rest on Marie’s waist. Marie moving her lips down to the top of Jill’s ear, her hot breathe sending goosebumps. 

“Si seulement tu savais. ” 

“what?” Jill croaked

“If only you knew.” Marie explained, biting down gently. Jill made a small noise gripping Marie’s waist tighter. 

“Show me then.” Jill challenged.

 

 


	3. Let's do this

Marie knew she shouldn’t have egged Jill on like that because now this _is_ happening.

 She wants to say something but it’s hard to concentrate when Jill’s straddling her against the wall, pressing her lips against Marie’s neck. _This feels too good._ Jill breaks the closeness to take off Marie’s shirt. _Fuck._ Marie was going to say something about how bad it is that they’re doing this but Jill just unclasped her bra and she can’t think.

 “You’re so,” Jill started “beautiful.” pressing kisses against her chest. Marie got a fistful of Jill’s hair. When Jill got her tongue on Marie’s breast she made a baffling noise, much to Jill’s amusement. Marie fumbled with the bottom of Jill’s hoodie, helping it over her head. The kiss deepend and something changed in Marie. She was clawing at Jill’s back, she wanted this now.

 “Bed.” Marie gasped and Jill reacted immediately pushing them towards the closest bed. Marie wants to prove to Jill she’s not all talk so she flips them and Jill’s eyes widen a little in surprise. Marie tugs at the end of her sports bra, showing her she wants it off. Clueing in, Jill sits up to take it off. Marie works a thigh between Jill’s legs while making a mark just above her collarbone. And that must’ve been the spot because-

 “Marie...” she choked out. Before she could say anything else Marie started to tug down her sweatpants, Jill lifting her hips to help. Marie rested a hand on Jill’s hip taking a minute to admire the girl beneath her. They’ve never gone this far.

 “Tu es belle.” Marie declared shaking her head a little. Jill didn’t know much french but she knew that one, smiling she reached up pulling Marie into a passionate kiss. Marie’s fingers danced around the top of Jill’s underwear causing her to squirm. Just as Marie pulled off Jill’s underwear there was a loud knock. Followed by another. Marie sat back on her heels blowing hair out of her face undoubtedly bothered. Jill squirmed for her clothes. Another knock.

 “Coming!” Marie shouted as she forced her t-shirt over her head. She opened the door to a very angry Rebecca Johnston.

 “Why weren’t you answering my texts?”

 “Hey Johnny! Nice hair," Marie started but realized it was the wrong thing to say when Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "Sorry Johnny Boy, I turned my phone off last night.” Marie explained lamely.

 “Where is she?” Johnny walked into the room before Marie could respond.

 “Jillian Saulnier. I have texted and called you non-stop,” Rebecca started “are you sick? Why are you so flushed.”

 “Just hungover.” Jill managed, shifting uncomfortably. Marie knew Rebecca and Jill were like sisters and that she's concerned for her.

 “Thanks for taking care of her Pou.” Johnston softened and smiled goofily back at Marie.

 “Anything for my teammates Johnny.” Marie stumbled over her words but smiled brightly, mostly relieved that she seems to be clueless of what was just occuring.

 “You guys know we are getting on the bus in like fifteen minutes right?” It took them both a moment to realize that tonight was the Men’s bronze medal final.

 “Yeah we’ll be ready, right Jill?” Marie quirked an eyebrow and almost smiled. Jill shook her head in agreement.

 “Yup.”


	4. Closing ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> tais-toi = shut up  
> arrêtez = stop

Jill can’t believe that her first Olympics is coming to an end. It wasn’t the outcome that she dreamed of but she knows this was only the beginning to her career. Team Canada enters the stadium next and everyone is getting ready. Marie was scooped up by the media so Jill was left awkwardly standing around the bobsledders. A hand brushed against Jill’s lightly and she didn’t have to look to know it was Marie, afterall she could smell her coconut shampoo.

 

“Hi,” Marie smiled wide sending butterflies to Jill’s stomach. “You look good in your Canada apparel.”

 

“Same goes for you.”

 

“But,” Marie added getting closer to Jillian’s ear “I think you looked the best wearing my clothes.”  It takes a lot to make Jill blush but this made her go pink. _Two can play this game._

 

“Oh yeah? And how about when I wasn't wearing any?” Jill smiled cheekily and she watched as Marie turned a dark shade of red. “You’re too easy.” she teased. Marie’s mind must’ve been in the gutter because she had no response.

 

Jill tried her best to remember everything she could from the minute they walked into the stadium alongside the other countries. As they took their seats the pair found themselves in the middle of Rebecca and Genevieve Lacasse.

 

“Why so red Pou?” Genevieve teased and Marie tried to play it cool but ended up turning a darker shade which earned a giggle from Daoust and Rougeau.

 

“tais-toi.” Marie snapped back making the French-Canadians laugh harder.

 

“Gen I think I could take a guess.” Melodie teased, reaching over to punch Pou’s shoulder.

 

“That’s enough out of all of you, arrêtez.” Marie said firmly holding up a finger in their direction.

 

“Ouf.” Lacasse added while winking at Marie who rolled her eyes.

_They know, oh god, they know._

 

Marie wiped her sweaty palms on her pants, she was nervous. She knew that if she wasn’t smart about this that the girls would all eventually find out. Jillian must’ve noticed the mortified look on Marie’s face because she slowly brushed her hand Marie’s thigh. Marie stiffened and turned to give Jill a look.

“Is everything okay?” Jill furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“We have to talk after the ceremony.” Marie whispered as quietly as possible, squeezing Jill's hand before gently pushing it off of her thigh. 


	5. We can't do this

Marie hadn’t opened her mouth since the beginning of the Closing Ceremony and people were starting to notice. The elevator was crowded by the team and Marie refused to look anyone in the eyes, instead she focused on her under armour shoes. She must’ve zoned out because she felt a nudge pushing her out of the open doors. 

 

“This is us,” she heard Rebecca’s voice from behind her. Marie didn’t respond she continued to walk and she sure as  _ hell _ didn’t look up when Jill called for her. Getting into her room, she closed the door and let herself sink to the ground. Marie hasn’t done this in a long time, months, she remembers training camp and the heartbreak and stress she was going through, the tears invaded her eyes without permission. She wanted to sob, she wanted to scream, she wanted to run. There was too much going on for her to really register the door knock but when she heard it she refused to stand on her shaking legs. Instead, she stayed knees up to her chest in the corner. 

 

“Marie,” the voice sounded desperate “let me in.” Marie didn’t have to open the door to see who it was, she knew it was Jill. 

 

“Go.” Marie managed

 

“I can help,” she heard the crack in Jill’s voice “Please.” and Marie, without standing, twisted the doorknob and opened it a crack. Jill pushed her way through and gently shut the door behind her. Marie refused to make eye contact, so Jill kneeled down in front of Marie. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Jill squeezed her knee and reached for Marie’s warm hand. Without warning Marie stood up and walked away from her to sit on her bed.

 

“I-- I have a responsibility as captain. We cannot happen-- This cannot happen.” Marie still refused to look at Jill, who was now also standing. “The problem is that if we become more, I’d be betraying my leadership and I  _ know _ the girls would look at me different.” Marie wiped vigorously at the rolling tears. “And- I-- I haven’t done anything since Kace…” She tried to finish but Jill watched as she tipped her head back in frustration, letting out a shaky breath. Jill let her do this for a couple minutes, giving her time to reflect. 

 

“Nobody on the team would look at you different, if anything, you know they’d be happy that you found someone who makes you happy-- if I make you happy.” Jill decided to address that first because she thought it was ridiculous. She knows that Marie adds extra pressure onto herself to be the perfect player, friend, daughter, role-model, she could go on but the list would be too long. “Stop trying to be perfect.” 

 

“I can’t,” Marie swallowed “I can’t help but feel that this loss is my fault, that I wasn’t a good enough captain.” 

 

“Don’t even start,” Jill could feel herself getting frustrated now. “You are such an incredible role-model. Everyone wants to be you, can’t you see that?” Jill took the opportunity to sit beside Marie on the bed.. not touching, but almost. 

 

“Yeah,” Marie sounded distracted like she wasn’t  _ really _ listening. 

 

“As for Kacey,” Jill spoke carefully “I know she broke your heart-- I know how much love you had for her. She wanted gold more than she wanted you, and she got it. I know you must feel like a failure and I know because,  _ all of us _ are going through the same loss.” Jill wanted to reach out and grab Marie and hold her until her eyes were dry, but she managed to keep her hands to herself.  “And I get if you don’t want to act on whatever this is because you’re scared of getting hurt again-- I get that. I don’t want to pressure or rush you into any decisions.” Marie half smiled and nodded her head. 

 

“Thank you Jill,” Marie rested her head on Jill’s shoulder which was surprisingly comfortable. "can you stay tonight, as a friend?" 

"There's no place I'd rather be." 

 


	6. Meet you halfway

Its March 7, 2018-- Jill’s birthday. Everyone was posting things for Jillian’s birthday, but not Marie. Instead, she found herself getting on a plane to Halifax to see her. She can’t remember the last time she was this nervous-- actually she can but doesn’t have time to think about the  _ gold medal game _ . Marie booked the ticket hours before departure and she only texted Jill now,

 

Marie: Be at YHZ for 7:30 pm tonight. Gate 3. xx

 

She had to admit, she was surprised with herself. She’s never done this for someone. Shutting off her phone she made her way onto the plane. 

 

\---

 

The plane ride felt slow, but finally they had landed and Marie was in Halifax for the fourth time in her life. She wondered, only for moment, if she made a mistake coming here. She grabbed her backpack from the overhead and patiently followed the line off of the plane. Thankfully, her luggage was the first spinning around the conveyor belt. She had found herself a little lost and asking for which direction she needed to go, she followed an escalator to a lower floor and there in big bold letters;  **Arrivals.**

When she took a left, the room was filled with people and Marie looked in a frenzie for Jill.  _ What if she didn’t get my text.  _ Before she could fret more she spotted Jill leaning up against a wall, hand in her pocket, smiling smugly at Marie. 

 

“You’re kinda cute when you look worried.” Jill started approaching Marie 

 

“Happy Birthday.” Marie said meeting her halfway and pulling her into a long hug, nearly losing her balance. 

 

“Best present,” Jill managed and when Marie pull away from the hug she could see Jill welling up a little. “Thank you.” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to Marie’s cheek. 


End file.
